Code Name
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: AU/Chapter 5 UPDATE/ CODE, sebuah organisasi kriminal beranggotakan tiga orang dengan kode B, M, dan C.
1. Chapter 1 : Code Name B

B menyeret langkahnya perlahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan darah mengalir dari sebuah luka tembak di tungkainya. Wajahnya kotor, dan rambutnya lengket oleh percikan darah. Pandangan matanya begitu buram, sampai-sampai dia harus meraba-raba tembok dari gang yang sedang dilaluinya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya dia gunakan menutup luka tikaman di perutnya. Tepat ketika lampu kota bersinar di depan matanya, tubuh B menjadi lemas dan dia pun terjatuh dengan sendirinya karena ditarik gaya gravitasi bumi. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, telinganya yang peka mendengar samar-samar sebuah seruan panik dan khawatir.

**Code Name**

**A BLEACH Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 1 : Code name B**

Ketika B membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar beratap rendah. Dia menduga bukan C, apalagi M, yang telah menolongnya lolos dari maut. Pasti orang lain, batin B yakin. Karena dia, B, sama sekali tak mengenali tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

Ketika menyadari sedang berada di tempat yang sama sekali asing, B langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Tapi sayang, mengingat keadaannya saat ini, dia langsung mendapatkan serangan rasa sakit pada kaki, tempat sebuah peluru tadinya bersarang, dan perut, tempat sebuah pisau sempat menikamnya. Reflek, B memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan bergerak dulu. Itu,… akan membuatnya terbuka lagi," sebuah suara menegur B dari arah pintu, suara yang sama dengan yang didengar B sesaat sebelum pingsan.

B menoleh, mengumpat dalam hati , dan nyaris mengerang ketika mendapati seorang pria pendek berambut putih salju sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul. Pria itu adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro, salah seorang dari sekian kliennya, dan tentu saja pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa seorang gadis terluka di hadapannya ini adalah seorang bodyguard yang disewanya. Yang Hitsugaya tahu tentang B hanyalah dia seorang teman sekelasnya yang ceroboh dan gampang mendapat masalah, dan kebetulan ditemukannya terkapar di gang gelap.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinamori?"

B meringis sesaat ketika mendapat serangan nyeri sekali lagi. "Lumayan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

B adalah singkatan dari Bodyguard, code name untuk Hinamori Momo. Pekerjaannya adalah sebagai bodyguard sewaan. Yang misterius, tambahkan itu! Karena tidak seorang klien pun, yang mengetahui identitas asli B. Yang klien tahu tentang B hanyalah apa saja yang C beritahukan pada mereka.

Hitsugaya meletakkan bubur yang dibawanya di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur Hinamori. Kemudian dia sendiri mengambil kursi di sudut kamar dan meletakkannya di sebelah kasur Hinamori sebagai tempat duduknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka itu?" Tanya Hitsugaya tanpa basa-basi sambil menunjuk luka Hinamori .

"Ah? Ini? Aku kemarin tersandung dan tanpa sengaja jatuh di atas pecahan kaca," Hinamori berbohong dengan lancarnya. Bukan masalah besar, karena dia sudah mengeluarkan peluru di kakinya saat berada di TKP, dan dia juga sudah dikenal sebagai seorang gadis paling ceroboh sesekolah.

Hitsugaya menautkan alis heran. "Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya," ujarnya. Wajar saja dia curiga, dia adalah orang yang sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan pistol dan segala macam senjata yang umum digunakan di dunia belakang.

"Ahaha,…" Hinamori tertawa gugup. "Ini sudah biasa kok. Aku memang sering membuat lukaku semakin parah dengan pertolongan pertama yang serampangan."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Tapi kau harus lebih berhati-hati, dasar tidak sayang nyawa," katanya sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu," kali ini Hitsugaya menunjuk mangkuk berisi bubur yang tadi dia bawakan. "Kalau sudah habis, pelayan akan membantumu bersiap-siap pulang."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya juga membantah, pria itu pun tipe yang sudah terbiasa memerintah. Dan kalau kita mencoba membantah,… sebaiknya jangan mencoba, hasilnya pasti mengerikan.

C.O.D.E

"Hinamori-san!"

Baru saja Hinamori membuka pintu kelas, dia sudah dihadiahi sesak nafas. Inoue baru saja menyongsongnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, wanita satu ini bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya daripada pembunuh bayaran, batin Hinamori merana.

"Yak, cukup sampai disini acara kangen-kangenannya," tegur Chizuru memisahkan Inoue dengan Hinamori. Kadang kecemburuan bisa berbuah berkah.

Hinamori bernafas lega begitu lengan Inoue tak lagi melingkar di tubuhnya. Kemudian gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya.

Gadis yang duduk di depan bangku Hinamori menoleh menatap Hinamori. "Bagaimana rasanya beristirahat di rumah selama tiga hari Hinamori?" Tanya Tatsuki, nama gadis itu, setengah menyindir setengah khawatir akan kecerobohan Hinamori.

"Tak masalah sebenarnya. Tapi sangat membosankan berada di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku lebih suka sekolah," jawab Hinamori (pura-pura) polos. Mana mungkin dia, B, seorang bodyguard professional, meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya karena terluka seperti itu. Seseorang harus melubangi seluruh tubuhnya kalau mau dia berhenti dan benar-benar beristirahat di rumah.

BRAK

Suara gebrakan berhasil membuat Hinamori dan teman-temannya menoleh.

Seorang pria tinggi, berperawakan atletis, dan berambut orange mencolok sedang berdiri di depan bangku Kuchiki Rukia dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada meja Rukia, bekas menggebrak meja. Pria itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, berandalan sekolah, peringkat dua seangkatan, dan seorang putra pemilik rumah sakit Karakura. Sungguh ironis.

Orang yang mejanya baru saja digebrak adalah Kuchiki Rukia, gadis cantik yang pendiam tapi seorang ketua kelas. Perawakannya mungil, berambut hitam, dan memakai kacamata. Dia peringkat satu seangkatan sekaligus adik ipar pemilik yayasan sekolah.

Kurosaki dan Kuchiki adalah musuh, hanya itu komentar yang bisa diberikan kawan-kawan mereka. Entah kenapa, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, keduanya selalu memancing emosi satu sama lain, bagaikan anjing dan kucing, atau mungkin minyak dan air.

"Hei midget, mau sampai kapan kau memelototi rangkaian huruf membosankan itu?" Tanya Kurosaki, menunjuk sebuah buku fiksi ilmiah yang sedang dibaca Kuchiki.

Kuchiki mendongak menatap Kurosaki. "Memangnya kau ada masalah dengan bacaanku, Strawberry?"

Hinamori menghela nafas. Jujur, dia sudah bosan dengan permainan anjing dan kucing itu. Hinamori pun berdiri, berniat untuk melerai pertengkaran itu, dengan cara apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menyadari keberadaan sebuah benda yang menyilaukan matanya, dan sudah biasa dia pegang. Hinamori menahan nafasnya dan berlari menerjang Hitsugaya, mendorongnya, tepat ketika kaca jendela kelas dipecahkan oleh sesuatu yang melesat cepat.

Diantara semua orang yang menyerukan nama Hinamori dan Hitsugaya, ada dua orang yang tanpa sengaja menyerukan nama B. Syukurlah, bahwa tak seorang pun menyadari kesalahan tersebut.

C.O.D.E

"Maafkan aku," seru Hitsugaya sambil membungkuk ke arah Hinamori yang sedang duduk di ranjang UKS sekolah dengan pipi di plester dan lengan dililit perban. "Aku bersumpah mereka tak pernah bertindak sejauh ini sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu," batin Hinamori. Tapi Hinamori berkata pada Hitsugaya, "Tak masalah Hitsugaya-kun, ini bukan salahmu kok." Karena imagenya yang polos dan ceroboh, dia juga berpura-pura salah tingkah. Dan sungguh, Hinamori jadi berpikir dia berbakat menjadi aktris. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan curiga bahwa dia benar-benar berhasil menghindari terjangan peluru, dan bukannya tersandung meja karena buru-buru ingin melerai Kurosaki dan Kuchiki kemudian jatuh menimpa Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Hinamori dengan sorot bersalah. "Aku minta maaf Hinamori."

"Tak perlu kau ulang. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi ke kelas saja, pelajaran mungkin akan segera dimulai," kata Hinamori.

Awalnya Hitsugaya ragu, tapi kemudian dia menuruti perkataan Hinamori untuk kembali ke kelas. Ketika Hitsugaya sudah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, seseorang yang lain memasuki ruangan tersebut. Walaupun orang itu berdiri di bawah bayangan gelap ruangan dan berada di balik tirai putih UKS, Hinamori masih bisa mengenali sosoknya yang khas.

"Hai, C," sapa Hinamori akrab.

C menghela nafas. Siluetnya menampakkan dia sedang membetulkan letak kacamata dengan jari telunjuknya. "B," ujar C. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati kalau bertugas, sudah cukup M saja yang hampir selalu membuatku jantungan," lanjut C kesal.

Hinamori tertawa menanggapinya. "Maaf, maaf," katanya sambil beranjak turun dari kasur. "Tapi kalian juga hangan meremehkanku ya!" Hinamori melangkah menuju ambang jendela dan menatap atap gedung sekolah sebelah. "Aku ini,… professional lho!" ucapnya bangga sambil tetap tersenyum, hanya saja senyumnya kali ini tampak dingin,… dan berbahaya.

C membuka pintu ruang UKS, membelakangi Hinamori, menandakan dia hampir selesai dengan urusannya. "Jangan melenceng dari tugasmu," nasihatnya. Kemudian dia melangkahi ambang pintu dan menutup pintu ruang UKS, meninggalkan Hinamori yang tetap tersenyum memperhatikan mata-mata dari pihak lawan; seorang wanita yang mengawasi Hitsugaya dengan teropongnya dan seorang sniper yang menyiagakan senapannya.

T B C

A/N : Sebenarnya saya ngga tau ini masuk kategori TBC atau FIN, karena tiap chapter menceritakan karakter yang beda-beda. Walaupun karakter utama Cuma ada tiga, si B, C, dan M.

Pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan siapa dua sisanya?

Kalau mau cerita ini dilanjutkan, ayo REVIEW!*plak*

Just kidding. Kalau berkenan aja silakan REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 : Code Name M

Sinar bulan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang orang itu perlukan. Seluruh penjuru kota adalah jebakan bagi buruannya, teritori-nya. Dan sebuah pedang panjang terlilit kain hitam senantiasa tersampir di bahunya saat perburuan, dan tersimpan rapi di tempat rahasia saat dia mengelabui musuhnya, berbaur seperti orang normal di tengah masyarakat.

Jika dia punya musuh, dan musuhnya diminta mendeskripsikan orang itu dalam satu kata, mungkin kata sadis-lah jawaban yang musuh-musuh itu lontarkan. Tapi tidak mungkin untuk menanyakan hal itu, karena pria itu tak memiliki musuh, karena semua yang pernah menjadi lawannya bisa dipastikan satu-persatu menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka dibawah tikaman atau sabetan pedangnya.

Duduk di pinggiran atap rumah sakit, menatap hamparan rumah-rumah di dalam teritori-nya, kota Karakura yang berhiaskan salju, itulah yang dia lakukan. Dia, Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang remaja berandalan, murid SMA Karakura, sekaligus pembunuh bayaran yang tidak jelas identitasnya. Dan sungguh, tak seorang pun akan mempunyai pikiran bahwa pemuda jenius itu adalah orang yang sama dengan seorang pembunuh ber-inisial M yang sekarang sedang gencar mencabut nyawa target-targetnya.

"Oi, Baka-Strawberry!" sebuah teguran, dari sebuah suara yang familiar, berhasil membuat Ichigo menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan bagian dalam rumah sakit. Dan matanya yang berwarna bagaikan musim gugur itu menangkap sosok mungil rival sekaligus temannya.

**Code Name**

**A BLEACH Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2 : Code name M**

"Hai, Rukia," sapa Ichigo pada sosok mungil itu.

Mata Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam dari balik lensa kacamatanya. "Jangan coba-coba denganku!" Rukia memperingatkan.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu acuh sembari berjalan mendekati tempat Rukia berdiri, melewati tumpukan tebal salju, membuat kakinya melesak dan menimbulkan jejak yang sangat jelas kentara disana. Tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke saku jaket, sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk membawa sebuah benda panjang terlilit kain hitam, yang kita asumsikan pedang miliknya. "Entahlah," katanya.

"Kuperingatkan Kurosaki, aku sedang tidak luang dan tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu," terang Rukia. "Aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa ayahmu mencarimu, dan setelah ini aku harus segera kembali ke tempat kakakku."

Ichigo sudah sampai di depan sosok Rukia, menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Ada apa lagi dengan Hisana nee-san?" Tanya Ichigo.

Entah kenapa, dua sosok yang tidak pernah terlihat akur di sekolah itu sekarang seperti kehilangan minat satu sama lain. Hanya berbicara seperlunya, sepentingnya, dan basa-basi biasa. "Tentu saja penyakitnya kambuh, bodoh," jawab Rukia ketus. Walaupun begitu, samar-samar Ichigo menangkap nada khawatir pada suara gadis itu.

"Byakuya tidak kemari?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

Giliran Rukia yang menatap Ichigo dengan alis terangkat. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan nii-sama?" Rukia bingung. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia membulatkan mulutnya tanda baru saja mengerti apa maksud Ichigo.

Ichigo yang melihat reaksi Rukia berkata, "Sudah tahu kan?"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk polos. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia kembali menjadi pribadi-nya yang agak ketus, 'agak'. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, jangan macam-macam denganku."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Siap, bos!"

"Ah, dan ada pesan dari ayahmu tadi. Mungkin dia tahu kau tak akan segera menemuinya. Dia bilang, 'aku tak mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakang sana, tapi jaga kelakuanmu di tempat ini.'. Apa ya maksudnya?"

Seringaian Ichigo semakin lebar. _Ah, kenapa C belum juga menurunkan perintah_? Batinnya tak sabar.

C.O.D.E

Jalanan di daerah pelabuhan begitu sepi, suara angin menelusup ke dalam celah demi celah bangunan besar tua yang tak terhuni, dan satu-satunya yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan jaket bertudung berjalan menyusuri tiap permukaan dingin jalanan berselimutkan salju.

"Huff,… aku memang tidak sabar menunggu tugas selanjutnya, tapi kenapa harus malam bersalju dingin begini," gerutu pria bertudung tersebut sambil membenarkan letak barang bawaannya, sesuatu yang panjang dan terlilit kain hitam kemudian merogoh sakunya. Dari sini bisa kita simpulkan dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang 'bekerja'. "Yah,… setidaknya aku bisa bertemu lawan yang tidak membosankan," tambahnya kemudian sambil mengutak-atik ponsel-nya yang baru dia keluarkan dari saku.

Tertulis di layar, tentang data buruannya kali ini. Lengkap. Mulai A sampai Z. "Huh, C memang hebat bisa menemukan data sedetail ini. Aku yakin informan pun belum tentu bisa menandingi kemampuannya," gumam Ichigo setengah hati. Well, dia tak begitu menyukai kepribadian boss-nya, memuji wanita itu pun rasanya jadi berat sekali.

Belum sempat Ichigo selesai membaca kalimat terakhir dari data sang buruan, buruan itu sendiri datang ke hadapannya, Nnoitra Jiruga, sang tukang jagal dari organisasi ESPADA, musuh dari klien yang mengontrak jasa organisasi CODE. Kedatangan Nnoitra sungguh menghebohkan, dia mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah Ichigo yang berdiri diam dengan ponsel di tangan, yang tentu saja, bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Selamat malam tuan penjagal," kata Ichigo sambil memasukkan ponselnya, tepat setelah satu lompatan ke belakang menghindari sabetan Santa Teresa –nama pedang Nnoitra-. "Syukurlah kau segera muncul sehingga tak merepotkanku untuk mencarimu," tambahnya, yang kini sedang memasang sebuah topeng tengkorak hitam-putih, kemudian barulah menyibak tudung jaket yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. "Boleh kutebak bahwa tujuanmu kemari adalah untuk membalas dendam salah seorang temanmu yang mati di tangan B?"

Nnoitra menyeringai. "Sok tahu kau, bocah!" ujarnya, mengangkat sabitnya kemudian memanggulnya dengan pundak. "Peduli apa aku dengan gadis binal kurang ajar itu? Tak ada!"

"Hmm,… Berarti C memang harus meralat informasi yang dia dapatkan," gumam M. "Nah, tuan penjagal, sudah siap menyapa raja neraka?" tanyanya pada Nnoitra, dengan sebuah seringaian yang tak terlihat.

"Huh, kau pikir kau itu siapa, mengira bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu?" ucap Nnoitra. "Bukannya justru kau yang harus bersiap-siap raja Neraka, M?"

"Kau pikir aku sudi terbunuh di tanganmu? C tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengejarku ke neraka dan membunuhku lagi disana kalau itu sampai terjadi," kata Ichigo, menyiapkan pedang hitamnya. "Lagi pula, aku ini kan M, singkatan dari Murder? Jadi, aku kan yang harusnya jadi pembunuh disini, hm?"

Kemudian M mulai maju menerjang Nnoitra, yang tersenyum lebar menakutkan, bersiap menunggu serangan M, sang pembunuh.

Dua pedang besi mulai beradu, yang satu sebuah pedang hitam polos sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah sebuah pedang sabit berbentuk bulan. Dengan maneuver terlatih, M berhasil membuat pipi Nnoitra tergores dan membuat sang penjagal berdecih.

C.O.D.E

BUAGH

Sebuah tendangan telak menghantam tungkai Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia baru saja melewati batas kesabarannya. Karena tangannya tak cukup panjang untuk menampar Ichigo, jadilah dia menendang kaki berandalan satu ini.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan, pendek?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengerang kesakitan juga memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit luar biasa.

Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan pandangan tajam. "Huh," dia mendengus kemudian membuang muka. "Baca saja Koran kalau penasaran! Keberadaanmu sudah 'tercium' oleh pihak kepolisian tuh!" katanya sambil berbalik.

Awalnya Ichigo bingung, tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar menunjukkan kekagetan. "Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan suara keras sambil menahan tangan Rukia yang hendak pergi, membuat seisi kelas memberikan perhatian pada kedua orang itu, tapi dengan segera memalingkan wajah lagi, bagaimana pun Kurosaki Ichigo bertengkar dengan Kuchiki Rukia adalah hal yang biasa.

B, atau Hinamori, memandang dengan sorot menilai pada keduanya. Kemudian ganti menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang memandangi ponsel-nya dengan dahi berkerut. "Masalah," ucapnya lirih sambil menghela nafas. "Gara-gara wanita itu, sekarang semuanya jadi masalah." Hinamori menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi.

Sementara itu, kembali pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Keduanya sudah membubarkan diri, dengan Ichigo yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan pandangan menakutkan dan Rukia yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan raut wajah dipenuhi kekesalan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan dua orang itu lolos," itulah yang terdengar dari Ichigo oleh Rukia sebelum mereka berdua berpisah. "Stark dan Lilinette."

T B C

A/N : Ceritanya berkembang menuju arah yang tak terduga. Bahkan sang author ini juga bingung kenapa bisa jadi begini. Yang jelas konflik ini akan melibatkan si klien yang sudah tentu diketahui para reader sekalian.

Yup, mohon berikan reviewnya kalau berminat!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Chapter 3 : Code name C

See You Again!

Balesan Review :

**Mr. Smile**_ Sudah dilanjut nih! Di review juga ya! Dan terima kasih sudah mereview chapter pertama.

**Michael Timo De Sexta**_ Ahaha,… Sekarang udah tau kan siapa C dan M? Oke, thanks udah datang mereview, chapter ini juga jangan lupa review ya!

**Rio-Lucario**_ Yup, benar sekali! Gampang sekali ditebak kan ya? Ngga bakat bikin beginian sih si author ini. Oke, makasih sudah datang mereview, chapter ini tak keberatan untuk mereview juga kan?

**ojou-chan**_ maaf, anda belum beruntung. C bukan Uryuu, silahkan dicoba lagi! Terima kasih sudah mereview, chapter ini juag mohon direview!

**2Phoenix7**_ Ini sudah diapdet! Nah, kalo diliat dari chapter ini, sudah ketahuan kan siapa M dan C? maaf ya saya ngga bakat bikin action! Dan terima kasih banyak sudah mereview! Chapter ini juga jangan lupa memberikan 'suara' ya!

**Scarlett Yukarin**_ Saya berniat merubah genre-nya nih, ada saran? Karena cerita ini sudah diluar dugaan ternyata. Terima kasih atas review-nya, chapter ini juga tolong ya! Berikan saran, dan kritikmu!

**Kazurin Ishihara**_ B itu Hinamori lho! Jangan sampai salah ya! Yang M itui Ichi. Nah, karena sudah saya lanjutin, harus ngasih review lho ya! Oke, sankyuu sudah memberikan 'suara' pada chapter sebelumnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : Code Name C

Seorang guru memasuki kelas, mengatakan sesuatu pada guru pengajar. Guru pengajar itu kemudian mengangguk dan mengatakan pada Hitsugaya bahwa dia boleh pulang cepat, jemputannya sudah menunggu. Dengan cukup santai, mengingat keadaan apa yang tengah terjadi, Hitsugaya mengemasi barangnya dan segera keluar dari kelas. Selang semenit, Rukia mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela, menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, dimana seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal berwarna orange menunggunya bersama sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ merah.

Rukia tersenyum, sebuah senyum misterius saat melihat mobil itu melaju pergi. "_It's show time_," bisiknya lirih.

**Code Name**

**A BLEACH Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 3 : Code name C**

Suara music yang berdentum mengiringi setiap penelitian C di dalam markas kecilnya. Jari-jarinya yang ramping dengan lincah menyentuh keyboard laptop untuk mengetikkan data-data mengenai kliennya. Setelah menyentuh beberapa tombol, di layar laptopnya muncul beberapa gambar disertai tulisan, yang salah satunya dapat dikenali sebagai foto Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Setelah mengedit sedikit data, C menutup jendela tersebut dan beralih ke tab yang lain. Kali ini data yang muncul lebih sedikit daripada yang tadi, data kali ini sepertinya adalah data orang-orang yang dibereskan oleh organisasi mereka, organisasi CODE.

Data yang satu ini dibaca oleh C dengan seksama, sampai-sampai dia tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Matanya yang terlindung oleh kacamata bening tanpa frame itu tidak sekali pun melepas pandangan dari layar. Sekali lagi, hanya ada suara music yang berdentum dari headphone laptop yang mengisi suara, itu pun hanya C sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Haaahh~" C menghela nafas ketika melemparkan tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi putarnya. "Membosankan," gumam C. Dilepasnya kacamata netral miliknya, memperlihatkan sepasang amethyst indah. Jari-jarinya kemudian meletakkan kacamata tersebut di atas meja dan lalu beralih mengambil ponsel hitam metaliknya.

Masih dengan kelincahan yang sama, wanita mungil itu mengetikkan sebaris pesan di ponselnya kemudian mengirimnya ke dua alamat email berbeda.

_To : M__ (baka Ichigo)__, B__ (Momo)_

_Subject : Meeting_

_Dear M and B_

_Kita bertemu di atap sekolah malam ini pukul sepuluh malam. Jangan terlambat!_

Begitulah isi pesannya. Setelah email tersebut benar-benar terkirim, C menutup ponsel flipnya tersebut, sementara bibirnya memajang sebuah senyuman yang tidak jelas artinya antara licik dan senang.

C.O.D.E

Hari ini Hitsugaya pulang dari sekolah lebih awal dikarenakan Matsumoto sudah menjemputnya, yang artinya adalah keadaan gawat darurat.

Penjelasan awalnya adalah dia, Hitsugaya Toushiro, adalah salah seorang pemilik saham tertinggi di perusahaan Seireitei bersama 12 orang yang lain. Tiap pemilik saham memiliki wakilnya sendiri-sendiri, dan Matsumoto adalah wakilnya. Mengenai masalah gawat darurat adalah masalah pemberontakan salah seorang pemilik saham yang mengakibatkan perusahaan nyaris merugi dan masalah masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Si pemberontak ini, tepatnya pengkhianat –mungkin- bernama Sosuke Aizen, pemegang kursi kelima dalam jajaran pemegang saham. Setelah mencuri berkas penting perusahaan, orang licik itu membangun organisasi jahat untuk melawan perusahaan Seireitei dengan kedok perusahaan ekspor. Entah bagaimana caranya Aizen bergerak sebegini cepat, tapi Hitsugaya menduga hal ini sudah pria itu rencanakan sejak lama.

Selain Aizen, pengkhianatnya masih ada dua lagi. Pemegang kursi ketiga dalam jajaran saham, Gin Ichimaru, juga turut peran serta dalam kejahatan ini. Kemudian Tousen Kaname si pemegang kursi kesembilan juga terlibat. Sementara organisasi kejahatan berkedok perusahaan yang mereka dirikan sudah jelas tidak dapat dilawan oleh Seireitei karena tempat Aizen adalah sarangnya penjahat, olehnya perusahaan Seireitei menyewa jasa sebuah organisasi yang terkenal cakap di bidangnya, yaitu CODE.

Penjelasan tentang CODE tidak banyak, mereka akan menyelesaikan tugas sebaik-baiknya asalkan bayaran yang diberikan memuaskan. Dan itulah barter yang terjadi antara Seireitei dengan CODE.

Krieet...

Seseorang membukakan pintu ruang rapat bagi Hitsugaya yang baru sampai, sementara Matsumoto berjalan lurus menuju ke ruangan tempat para _fuku-taichou _berkumpul. Hitsugaya dengan percaya diri memasuki ruangan tersebut, dimana para pemegang saham yang lain sudah menunggu.

Di ujung meja, tepat berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya, duduk seorang kakek tua yang adalah Direktur utama perusahaan Seireitei. Diketahui namanya adalah Genryuusai Yamamoto, atau lebih akrab disapa Sou-taichou oleh para pegawai perusahaan Seireitei.

Di sebelah kiri Hitsugaya berdiri, ada pemegang kursi ketujuh yang adalah Sajin Komamura, pemegang kursi kesebelas yang adalah seorang pria sangar dengan dandanan seperti _yakuza_ bernama Kenpachi Zaraki, dan yang terakhir ada Juushiro Ukitake sebagai pemegang kursi ke-tiga belas.

Di sebelah kanan Hitsugaya, duduk pemegang kursi kedua, keempat, keenam, kedelapan dan kedua belas dari jajaran pemegang saham. Secara berurutan bernama Soi-fon, Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shunsui Kyoraku, dan Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Sementara Hitsugaya sendiri menempati kursi kesepuluh, diantara nomor delapan dan dua belas.

"Ehem,…" _Sou-taichou _berdeham untuk meminta perhatian dari para peserta rapat. "Karena semua pemegang saham sudah berkumpul dan berada di tempatnya masing-masing, rapat ini akan segera dimulai!"

Dan rapat pun dimulai, tanpa satu individu pun menyadari bahwa rapat tersebut disadap.

C.O.D.E

**Pukul 10.00 p.m, ****atap SMA Karakura**

"Huaaamm‼" Ichigo menguap keras, tanpa menutupinya. Kedua tangannya di sarungkan ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk melindungi diri dari serangan hawa dingin.

Di sebelah Ichigo, berdiri Hinamori yang hanya bisa tertawa datar melihat tingkah teman satu organisasinya ini.

Klik…

Pintu atap sekolah itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil berambut hitam dan bermata violet dari baliknya. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu mengenakan sebuah mantel berwarna putih yang panjangnya selutut, dan sebuah syal yang juga berwarna putih melilit di lehernya.

"Lama sekali, C!" tegur Ichigo kesal. "Aku hampir mati kedinginan karena menunggumu tahu, ck," ucapnya sambil berdecak kesal.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinamori hanya bisa tertawa datar.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku ada sedikit penelitian tentang pembunuh bayaran ESPADA," ujar Rukia memberikan pembelaan, sementara dirinya mulai berjalan mendekati kedua rekannya itu. "Lalu, aku berhasil memancing Stark dan Lilinette lho, M," dan kalimat kedua ini diucapkan dengan diselipi nada sombong, berhasil menarik perhatian Ichigo yang sedari tadi setengah mengantuk.

Bahkan raut wajah Hinamori pun ikut mengeras mendengarnya.

"Kau tertarik juga, bukan, B?" tanya Rukia sambil memandang penuh arti pada Hinamori.

Suasana tegang menggantung di udara. Sampai akhirnya Rukia melemparkan sebuah kertas kepada Hinamori.

"Apa ini?" tanya si gadis bercepol.

"Surat titipan _Nii-sama_," jawab Rukia. "Dan juga bukti permintaan tolongku padamu,…"

Ichigo dan Hinamori menaikkan alis mereka, bingung.

"Kau, B, kembalilah ke perusahaan Seireitei. Aku ingin kau menyusup ke perusahaan itu," lanjut Rukia.

Hinamori terkesiap. Sementara Ichigo mendesis, "Dasar kriminal!"

Rukia tersenyum. "_Crime, that's my name_"

Ya, C adalah singkatan dari _Crime_. Dialah si jenius, otak dari segala tindakan yang dilakukan CODE.

**T B C**

**A/N :**

**Halo, jumpa lagi dengan fanfic gaje ini. Maaf ya updatenya lama. Haha, saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk fic ini, dan karena faktor ulangan saya jadi males juga ngetiknya.**

**Lalu, pada yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review please!**

**Gokudera J. Vie**

**.**

**04 Juni 2011**


	4. Chapter 4 : Partners

Hitsugaya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bantalan sofa, melirik jam dinding dan melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Dia mendesah lelah, sudah berhari-hari ini dia kurang tidur karena terdapat masalah internal maupun eksternal di perusahaan tempat dia menjadi pemegang saham sekaligus direktur divisi. Pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk.

Untunglah seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah jenius hingga meski masih berstatus murid SMA dia bisa menjadwal kesehariannya dengan begitu baik hingga tidak sampai terjadi hal-hal tidak diinginkan yang bisa membuatnya lebih repot dari ini semua.

Diliriknya lagi laptop yang menyala di hadapannya. Dan dia mengerang kesal. Hitsugaya sudah mencapai titik jenuhnya. Dengan malas, dia kembali meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard laptop, mengetik laporan yang baru selesai setengahnya. Disaat seperti ini, dia menginginkan asisten yang lebih berguna daripada Matsumoto.

**Code Name**

**A BLEACH Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**C****ode Name 4 : Partner**

"Dan mulai sekarang, nona Hinamori Momo akan menjadi pemimpin divisi lima, mengisi kekosongan posisi yang ditinggalkan Sousuke Aizen."

Hitsugaya yang tadinya hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat teman sekelasnya, Hinamori Momo, memasuki ruang rapat khusus pemegang saham dan pemimpin divisi perusahaan itu, kini membelalakkan matanya karena pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Soutaichou.

Ukitake melihat kebingungan Hitsugaya. "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun baru mulai bekerja disini dua tahun yang lalu ya? Pantas kelihatan bingung," kata pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang itu. "Boleh saya jelaskan situasi saat ini pada Hitsugaya-kun, Soutaichou?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Soutaichou, Ukitake pun mulai menjelaskan.

Hinamori Momo (16) adalah anak yang sengaja dibesarkan oleh perusahaan sebagai calon pemimpin divisi berikutnya, bisa dibilang sejak dini dia sudah bekerja di perusahaan Seireitei. Tapi dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum pengkhianatan Sousuke Aizen terjadi, Hinamori Momo sudah meninggalkan perusahaan dan menolak melibatkan diri lagi dengan urusan perusahaan. Beruntung pemimpin divisi enam, Kuchiki Byakuya, dapat membujuk Hinamori Momo untuk kembali ke perusahaan.

"Begitulah. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya tertegun. Perempuan teman sekelasnya yang selama ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, meski sedikit eksentrik, itu ternyata adalah seniornya di perusahaan, bahkan tampaknya lebih superior dari pada dirinya.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" tegur Ukitake.

"Ah," Hitsugaya tersentak. "Tidak. Saya... mengerti." _secara garis besar. _Karena Hitsugaya masih tidak mengerti kenapa perusahaan sengaja membesarkan seorang perempuan, yang tampaknya bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan para pembesar perusahaan, sebagai penerus bisnis ini? Tapi Hitsugaya cukup tahu diri untuk menutup mulutnya. Apapun itu, pasti nantinya kebenaran akan sampai ke telinga Hitsugaya.

Dan mungkin saja keberadaan Hinamori bisa meringankan beban kerja yang ditumpukkan padanya, yang hanya memiliki seorang asisten yang tahunya Cuma mabuk-mabukkan. Hitsugaya menantikan cara kerja seorang Hinamori Momo.

C.O.D.E

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia bersemangat.

Hinamori mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di sebelah kasur Rukia. Ditatapnya Rukia yang mengenakan baju rumah sakit, diinfus, dan sedang tersenyum lebar penuh semangat. Dan Hinamori hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku berpikir bola mata Hitsugaya-kun akan keluar dari rongganya saking lebarnya dia membelalak," jawab Hinamori atas pertanyaan Rukia. "Dan bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berakhir di rumah sakit? Tumben sekali kau yang berada disini, dan bukannya..." Hinamori meringis sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, mungkin takut Rukia akan menggebuknya kemudian. "... Hisana nee-san."

Rukia memang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Hinamori, namun raut wajah gadis bermata violet itu segera berubah agak keruh dan dihiasi kekhawatiran begitu mendengar nama kakak kandungnya disebut-sebut. Tangannya mengepal cukup erat diatas selimut yang menghampar di atas tubuhnya.

"Umm... Rukia?" tegur Hinamori.

"Ah... aku hanya kena usus buntu saja kok, bukan hal yang parah," kata Rukia meremehkan.

Hinamori menatap dalam-dalam wajah temannya sejak SMP itu. "Syukurlah kalau kau pikir begitu," ujar Hinamori.

Rukia mengerutkan dahi."Kupikir bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja. Apa lagi?" Hinamori menghembuskan nafas keras.

Rukia tertawa lebar, menampakkan sederetan giginya yang rapi. "Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa? Nona C ini tidak mungkin kalah oleh usus buntu menyebalkan."

Hinamori tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyuman lega, melihat Rukia, sahabatnya, sudah kembali bersemangat. Kemudian dia tertawa pelan saat membayangkan kalau Ichigo ada disini, pasti suasana akan heboh sekali, bahkan bisa jadi mereka akan diusir dari rumah sakit gara-gara terlalu ribut.

Meski hidup ini keras, dan dia bukan murid SMA biasa, Hinamori bersyukur bisa menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan begini bersama kedua _partner-_nya, M dan C. Meski yang mereka lakukan salah, meski mereka melakukan kejahatan, tapi inilah jalan yang mereka pilih untuk terus maju.

_Tujuan akhir... sudah semakin dekat. _Batin Hinamori dengan mata yang tampak seolah menggelap.

"Jangan menatap dengan tatapan seperti itu," tegur Rukia, tangannya terjulur melewati tubuh Hinamori, mengambil buah jeruk yang terdapat di nakas samping. "Kalau kau berwajah seperti itu, perangai aslimu kelihatan tau."

Hinamori tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga harus bisa menjaga perangaimu baik-baik ya, bos," ujarnya sambil mengarahan pandangan keluar jendela. Kemudian dilihatnya Ichigo yang tengah berjalan di halaman gedung rumah sakit. Keduanya saling melambai.

C.O.D.E

Crash!

Darah bermuncratan saat Ulquiorra Schiffer menarik pedangnya. Yang ada di hadapan pria bermata hijau itu adalah salah seorang pegawai tingkat menengah perusahaan Seireitei. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra sendiri bingung kenapa dia harus melakukan ini, tapi kalau itu adalah perintah maka akan dia kerjakan tanpa banyak tanya.

Mungkin karena inilah dia menjadi kesayangan Aizen. Patuh dan tidak banyak tanya.

Ulquiorra mendongak ke atas, langit hari ini sangat cerah, awan-awan memilih menyingkir dan memberikan panggung kegelapan ini pada bintang-bintang dan bulan yang tengah berpendar. Dengan ibu jarinya Ulquiorra mengusap segaris cipratan darah di pipinya.

Ulquiorra merasakan getaran pada saku 'seragam'nya yang sewarna putih tulang [yang kini ternoda warna merah darah]. Handphone-nya bergetar. Siapakah gerangan yang menghubunginya saat menjelang tengah malam begini? Saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu, sorot dingin Ulquiorra melembut seketika. Telepon dari kekasihnya rupanya...

... _Inoue Orihime_...

... adalah nama gadisnya.

Ulquiorra meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya setelah menekan tombol 'terima'. "Ada apa, Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa basa-basi dengan nada datar seolah tidak peduli.

"..."

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu belanja besok, hm?" tanya Ulquiorra memastikan.

"..."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan. Iya, aku janji tidak akan terlambat. Oyasumi, Orihime."

Kemudian sambungan telepon di putus. Pandangan mata Ulquiorra kembali menjadi dingin dan kejam. Dalam kelam dia berbisik, pada malam, pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku akan melindungimu, Orihime."

Ulquiorra begitu mencintai gadisnya. Begitu mencintainya hingga rela melakukan apa saja demi melindungi gadisnya, meski harus membunuh. Itulah konsekuensi.

To Be Continued

A/N : Yuhuuuu... yak, setelah sekian lamanya [semoga ga ada yang lupa dengan fic ini^^] akhirnya chapter 4 diupdate juga~~

Umm... berhubung sekarang saya sedang sibuk persiapan UN, jadi mungkin sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, fic ini akan tertunda-tunda alias nggaret alias ga update. Tapi saya usahakan deh update secepatnya.

Nah, RnR?

Sign

Gokudera J. Vie


	5. Chapter 5 : Prelude of the Code

Gadis mungil itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya sambil sesekali menguap. Dia mengenakan seragam SMP dengan rok dan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna biru yang menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai murid kelas dua. Sesungguhnya, dia benci sekali hari pertama masuk sekolah, apalagi sekolahnya yang baru ini adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak orang kaya.

Sebagai murid pindahan di sekolah seperti itu pasti akan ada saja yang mencari masalah dengannya. Mulai dari yang berusaha mencari-cari kehidupan pribadinya sampai mempertanyakan status haknya bersekolah di tempat itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Pelayannya menyampaikan pesan bahwa kakak dan kakak iparnya sedang menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan bersama-sama. Sesegera gadis itu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Disana menunggu seorang wanita yang lebih tua yang berwajah mirip dengannya dan seorang pria berwajah datar yang kelihatan berwibawa.

Kuchiki Hisana dan Kuchiki Byakuya. Kakak dan kakak iparnya.

Gadis itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Anak perempuan yang diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki sejak sebulan yang lalu karena pernikahan kakak perempuan kandungnya dengan sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya.

**Code Name**

**A BLEACH Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**C****ode Name 5 : Prelude of the Code**

Rukia menatap wajah kakak perempuannya dalam-dalam selama sedetik. Wajah itu mirip dengannya, hanya lebih pucat dan berekspresi lembut. Perawakan kakaknya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, terlihat sangat cocok memakai kimono biru yang kini sedang beliau kenakan. Secara keseluruhan, Hisana bisa dibilang rapuh. Rapuh karena digerogoti penyakit sekaligus rapuh karena terlalu lembut sebagai seseorang. Rukia tidak pernah tidak merasa khawatir tiap kali memikirkan kakaknya itu.

Kemudian tatapan Rukia beralih kepada sang kakak ipar. Kuchiki Byakuya itu tampan. Cuma orang buta yang tidak mengakui bahwa Byakuya itu tampan. Wibawa seolah memancar dari tubuhnya, dan aura 'berkuasa' seolah melingkupinya. Semua itu adalah aset yang menjadikan Byakuya sebagai pemimpin yang disegani, menjadikan semua orang yang berhadapan dengannya serasa ciut. Yang membuat Rukia heran adalah apa yang membuat kakak perempuannya jatuh cinta dan memutuskan menikah dengan orang yang –kelihatannya- berhati dingin seperti Byakuya.

"Selamat pagi, _nee-san_, _nii-sama_," sapa Rukia kepada kedua orang tersebut.

Byakuya tidak berkata apa-apa, masih setia menikmati sarapannya. Hisana tersenyum menanggapi salam adiknya dan membalasnya dengan sapaan selamat pagi yang ceria.

"Hari ini hari pertamamu di sekolah yang baru bukan, Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Iya, _nee-san_," jawab Rukia sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm, hmm," Hisana mengangguk-angguk. "Rukia nanti pasti akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Sebentar lagi pasti tidak membutuhkan nee-san," tetap dengan nada ceria, itulah yang dikatakan Hisana.

Rukia merasakan seolah sesuatu menusuk jantungnya. Dia tidak pernah senang jika kakaknya sudah mulai berbicara seperti itu, bicara seolah dirinya akan mati meninggalkan Rukia jika Rukia sudah memiliki banyak teman. Mengira Rukia akan baik-baik saja ketika Hisana meninggal karena sudah banyak yang menemaninya. Kenapa kakaknya tidak pernah bisa mengerti bahwa ditinggalkan seseorang yang dicintai itu menyakitkan, tidak peduli seberapa banyak pun kau memiliki teman.

Rukia melirik ke arah Byakuya dengan diam-diam, penasaran dengan reaksi Byakuya terhadap ucapan Hisana tadi. Untuk sesaat dia mengira wajah Byakuya dibayangi muram karena segera saja ekspresi itu kembali datar.

"Rukia, cepat habiskan sarapanmu atau kau nanti terlambat mengikuti upacara," tegur Hisana.

"Ah, ba-baik," jawab Rukia dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

Setelah makanan di piringnya tandas dan minuman di gelasnya kosong, Rukia segera beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Aku berangkat dulu, _nee-san_, _nii-sama_," pamit Rukia.

Hisana mengangguk sementara Byakuya tak menjawab.

C.O.D.E

Rukia duduk di kursinya yang tepat berhadapan dengan meja guru sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan wajah-wajah asing yang keluar masuk ruang kelas dan mulai membuat keributan dengan kenalan mereka. Benar-benar tidak memiliki niat berbaur atau melibatkan diri dalam obrolan mereka. Rukia benci obrolan ala nona-nona kaya yang hanya tahu tentang perhiasan dan liburan keluar negeri. Apa jadinya mereka nanti kalau orang tua mereka jatuh miskin? Dengus Rukia kesal.

"Itu _"Hamlet"_?" sebuah suara menyela kesibukan Rukia membaca. "Dan dalam bahasa Ingris juga. Hebat," lanjut suara itu tanpa menunggu tanggapan Rukia.

Rukia mendongak menatap sang pemilik suara dan menemukan seorang gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Rambut gadis itu dicepol dan berwarna _hazelnut, _senada dengan warna matanya. Tinggi gadis itu kalau dikira-kira tidak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi Rukia.

Rukia menutup bukunya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin. Jarang baginya menemukan anak-anak seumurannya tertarik dengan bacaan Hamlet, dalam bahasa asli dan masih berbentuk naskah. Kalau niatnya mengejek, tentu saja Rukia tak akan segan-segan meladeni. Tentu dengan _counter attack _yang tajam dan mematikan.

"Namaku Hinamori Momo. Salam kenal, Kuchiki Rukia-san," kata gadis itu, agak di luar dugaan. "Kurasa kau pasti mau berteman denganku jika mengetahui nama Genryuusai Yamamoto, bukan?"

Pupil mata Rukia melebar. Ternyata tidak terlalu jauh juga dari dugaan. Gadis bernama Hinamori Momo itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Dengan cepat Rukia mengenakan topeng tenangnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Bukankah beliau itu atasan kakak iparku?"

"Kurasa kau tahu lebih dari itu. Dan kurasa lagi, tidak baik membicarakan hal seperti ini di tempat seperti ini, bukan? Kalau kau penasaran, datanglah ke tempat ini sepulang sekolah nanti." Hinamori meletakkan secarik kertas terlipat di meja Rukia. "Sekali lagi, salam kenal, Kuchiki Rukia-san. Mulai sekarang sampai setahun berikutnya, mohon bantuannya sebagai teman sekelas ya."

Hinamori Momo berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang kelas. Tepat saat kaki Hinamori melangkahi ambang pintu, bel sekolah berbunyi. Rukia pun turut beranjak dari kursinya, meraih secarik kertas pemberian Hinamori tadi dan mengantonginya di saku jasnya, kemudian turut berjalan keluar. Saatnya upacara tahun ajaran baru.

C.O.D.E

Tempat itu adalah sebuah _cafe _tepat di dekat sekolah. Baru saja Rukia melangkah masuk, dengan segera dia dapat mengenali figur Hinamori yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela. Rukia mendekati gadis itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Rukia sesampainya di depan Hinamori.

Hinamori melirik Rukia dan tersenyum. "Tidak kok. Duduklah, biar kupanggilkan _waiters_. Kau mau pesan apa, Kuchiki-san?"

"_Ice coffe_. Dan panggil Rukia saja cukup, Hinamori."

Hinamori hanya tersenyum dan memanggil _waiters_ untuk mencatatkan pesanan Rukia. Rukia hanya diam memperhatikan, menunggu Hinamori selesai berinteraksi dengan _waiters _tersebut.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu memanggilku kemari, Hinamori?"

"Wah, kau orangnya blak-blakan ya? Tepat persis seperti yang kudengar."

Rukia menajamkan tatapan matanya.

Hal itu justru membuat Hinamori tertawa kecil.

Rukia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya.

Hinamori mencoba menahan tawanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku, Rukia," ujarnya dengan nada ringan yang memang dimaksudkan menggoda. Tapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu berubah serius. Punggungnya ditegakkan, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, dan tatapan matanya menajam. "Mari kita ulang lagi perkenalannya dari awal. Namaku Hinamori Momo dan aku cucu tunggal Genryuusai Yamamoto. Apakah kau masih ingin berkenalan denganku, Rukia?"

Kalau yang tadi hanya pupil Rukia yang melebar, kali ini ekspresi Rukia benar-benar menunjukkan kekagetan dengan mata yang nyaris membelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Setahunya Genryuusai Yamamoto tidak mempunyai keturunan, atau bahasa politiknya adalah ahli waris. Lalu kenapa saat ini di hadapannya ada seorang gadis yang mengaku-aku sebagai cucu tunggal beliau? Adopsi?

"Ah, biar kutegaskan disini, aku ini cucu kandung. Murni dari garis darah keturunan Genryuusai Yamamoto," Hinamori berkata, seolah baru saja membaca pikiran Rukia. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa orang tuaku karena hal itu tidak begitu penting dibahas disini. Yang penting adalah apa yang terjadi kepada mereka."

Rukia menautkan alisnya heran. Apa hubungannya antara Rukia dengan apa-yang-terjadi-kepada-orang-tua-Hinamori?

Belum sempat Rukia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, _waiter _datang membawakan pesanan mereka. _Coffe latte _untuk Hinamori dan _Ice coffe _untuk Rukia. Hinamori mengucapkan terima-kasih dengan ramah kepada _waiter _tersebut sementara Rukia duduk diam seperti patung batu sambil berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu tadi?" Rukia langsung bertanya seperginya si _waiter_. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan dan berbicara dalam sebuah bisikan. "Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?"

Hinamori dengan tenang menyesap _coffe latte _nya. "Mereka berdua dibunuh, Rukia," jawab Hinamori masih dengan tenang tanpa setitik pun emosi menampakkan diri, meletakkan cangkir ke tatakannya. Hal ini mengingatkan Rukia, entah kenapa, kepada Hisana. "Bukankah kasusnya sama dengan kasusmu?" Hinamori melanjutkan.

Rukia menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana kau tahu, tapi aku benci sikapmu yang sok tahu itu," ujarnya kesal, melemparkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan mulai menyilangkan kedua tangan. "Kau benar, siapa orang tuamu tidak penting. Bagaimana kalau kita _to the point _saja? Selain sikap sok tahu, aku juga benci basa-basi, hanya untuk informasi. Kenapa mereka dibunuh?"

Hinamori menelengkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum. "Tentu saja karena mereka pewaris sah perusahaan kalau-kalau kakekku meninggal. Yang bodoh dari pembunuh bayaran itu adalah mereka tidak memastikan bahwa anak dari anak sang predir Seiretei sudah mati setelah menyiksanya sampai hampir mati. Dan sekarang yang mereka dapatkan adalah anak itu yang mencoba membalas dendam. Mau membantu?"

Ah, Rukia terlambat menyadari bahwa senyuman Hinamori adalah senyuman sadis dan gelap.

"Kau tidak pandai berakting, Hinamori. Dan di luar dugaan, kau tidak terlalu berahasia seperti yang kukira. Ternyata kau cukup blak-blakkan dan terobsesi pada tujuanmu ya." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu bercerita mengenai orang tuaku, bukan?" Rukia mulai menyeruput minumannya.

Hinamori kembali menyimpan senyumannya, perangai aslinya, dan kembali berwajah ceria dan polos. Dia menggeleng. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, setumpuk kertas yang cukup tebal, dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Rukia mengambil alih kertas-kertas tersebut dan mulai membalik halamannya satu per satu. Seusainya, Rukia kembali meletakkannya di meja.

"Agenmu cukup hebat juga," komentar Rukia.

"Maaf, tapi itu aku sendiri yang mengumpulkannya. Tanpa bantuan siapa pun, yaaah, mungkin dengan sedikit akses di perusahaan," koreksi Hinamori bangga.

Sekali lagi Rukia menunjukkan kekagetan di wajahnya. Ekspresinya seolah berkata, _kau serius?_

"Jadi, apakah kau bersedia membantuku, Rukia?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. "Berikan aku waktu semalaman untuk memikirkannya, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja," Hinamori mengangguk. "Bagaimana pun bekerja sama denganku dalam urusan ini berarti harus siap menanggung resiko yang sangat berat, bahkan bisa membawa kematian. Butuh keseriusan yang besar untuk menjalani sampai akhir."

"Huh," Rukia mendengus. "Aku jadi penasaran akan rencanamu itu. Sampai seperti itu."

Hinamori tertawa kecil. "Aku belum menyiapkan rencana apa pun. Tapi aku tahu rencana apa pun itu nanti pasti akan hebat. Hebat sekali sampai bisa menumbangkan pengkhianat Seireitei," ujarnya, menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu, Rukia."

Hinamori meraih tasnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menikmati minumannya yang setengah penuh.

Sepertinya malam ini Rukia tidak akan punya waktu untuk tidur terlalu lama. Semoga saja besok dia tidak tertidur di kelas.

To Be Continued

A/N : Permisi, Julie disini menghadirkan chapter kelima dari seri Code Name. Kali ini saya menceritakan bagaimana CODE terbentuk. Seri ini dibagi menjadi tiga chapter, yaitu Prelude of the Code, Medley of the Prelude, dan Coda of the Prelude. Tapi isinya apa, itu rahasia ya!

Nah, nah, semoga pembaca sekalian menyukai chapter ini ya. Bila ada yang menyinggung perasaan dalam cerita ini mohon dimaafkan yang sebesar-besarnya.

18 Juli 2012

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
